


聖誕禮物

by Alteredfreak



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak
Summary: All嘎聖誕活動的番外
Relationships: 開嘎, 開雲見日
Kudos: 9





	聖誕禮物

阿云嘎拆了一个礼物上的缎带，在自己的脖子上打了个蝴蝶结，他紧张地深吸了一口气，几步跳上沙发，脸埋进抱枕。窝在一旁的布偶被他吓了一跳，在原地绕几个圈，优雅地走着猫步，阿云嘎伸手一捞，把她搂在怀里。开始自言自语，“怎么办呀？他会不会不喜欢……”

阿云嘎看了看自己脚上的毛绒拖鞋，再看看窗外的雪景，深深叹了一口气。今年徐开骋还在工作，没法陪他过平安夜，他们说好明天要退掉所有通告，两个人好好地过节。阿云嘎觉得身上一阵阵地发热，他摸了摸后颈的腺体，发热并微微凸起，阿云嘎沮丧地抱紧肉肉，“我好像发情期快到了……”

徐开骋在各方面都可说是完美情人，在床上却是个十足十的Alpha。他们一开始在一起的时候，徐开骋很绅士，对性方面没什么欲求，阿云嘎一度以为自己没有性吸引力，还默默反省了一阵子。直到他们的初夜，阿云嘎被干得下不来床，怎么求饶都没用，他才完全打消了这个臆测。那时候他们几乎天天做，躺在一张床上容易被对方的信息素引诱，亲着亲着又开始做，阿云嘎曾经连续几周穿着高领毛衣。

自从两人复合后，阿云嘎调理了一段时间，信息素才渐渐回到正常的区间值，徐开骋除了晚上一定会抱着他睡觉之外什么事都不做，阿云嘎都快疯了。其实熬着熬着也就习惯了，阿云嘎对着肉肉嘟哝，“但还是想做。”

阿云嘎觉着一直以来都是徐开骋给他准备惊喜，这次他也想回送徐开骋一个礼物，只是不知道对方喜不喜欢。

徐开骋带着一身寒意回到家，他喊了几声嘎嘎，不见人回应，alpha看了看时间，阿云嘎估计先睡了。也没在意，徐开骋到浴室洗个热水澡，穿着浴袍出来，主卧的灯全关了，只留一盏床前灯，徐开骋站在床脚，去碰阿云嘎露出棉被的裸足，触手冰凉，他顺着omega细滑的小腿往上摸，纯白的被褥随着他的动作掀开，阿云嘎身上除了一件蕾丝丁字裤什么也没穿，他捂着眼睛，羞得满脸通红。

徐开骋往床上压，拉开阿云嘎遮住脸的手，沙哑着问道，“小兔子想挨操了？”

徐开骋的手很大，手指修长，温热的指腹摩挲阿云嘎胸前的皮肤，他含着omega的粉色的指尖色情地吮吸，口水吞咽的声音在寂静的夜里格外清晰。

阿云嘎被徐开骋压得喘不过气，两腿被迫岔开夹住alpha的腰，红色的缎带还好好地系在脖子上，他像个精致的人偶娃娃，握在alpha手里肆意地亵玩。徐开骋终于舍得放开他的手，“啵”地一声，alpha的大手带着阿云嘎沾满唾液的手指一路摸到臀丘间的细缝，那里塞着毛茸茸的兔尾，阿云嘎已经被肏得流水，尾巴上的毛沾黏在一起。

徐开骋一边和他接吻，一边包着阿云嘎的小手让他抓着尾巴抽插，omega骚穴流的淫液浸透了蕾丝内裤。阿云嘎含着徐开骋的上唇，嗯嗯地哀叫，他来不及吞咽唾液，桃色的唇肉被嘬得发麻红肿。alpha灵活的舌头舔舐阿云嘎敏感的口腔，阿云嘎弓起腰追逐对方的吻，直到上身一片湿黏。

omega敏感的穴腔被玩具肏开，穴肉像一张贪吃的小嘴，嘬着粗长的假阳具不放，玩具从骚红的穴里拔出来带出一片淫水，阿云嘎抖着腰潮吹了一次，肥软的臀肉磨着alpha胯间鼓起的硬物止痒，他咬着手指哭叫，抽抽噎噎地凑上去亲徐开骋的眉眼，“嗯、嗯……啊…老公…不要玩具了、嗯……肏我、肏……啊”

徐开骋从善如流地吮吸对方柔软的舌头，亲得阿云嘎喘气不匀，趴在他身上难受地蹭动，白皙的脸蛋涨得通红，徐开骋低头咬了咬omega的鼻子，哄骗道，“那你自己抱着腿，张开一点。”

阿云嘎听话地抱住自己饱满的大腿，omega修长笔直的长腿微分，露出被玩得烂熟的穴口，水红的舌头舔了舔唇，“干我……”

Alpha的性器粗长，完全勃起的样态有些骇人，肉刃在阿云嘎湿滑的穴口蹭了蹭，一寸一寸地楔进柔嫩的尻，徐开骋亲吻着阿云嘎的额头安抚，他进得很慢，阿云嘎几乎能感觉到性器的形状和体积。他搂着alpha的脖子小声哼哼，减缓身体内部被硕物侵入的痛感。男人粗糙的大手揉捏阿云嘎柔软的胸脯，omega敏感地绷紧身体，下头的小嘴随着一下一下吮吸着alpha的性器。

徐开骋让阿云嘎适应他的侵入，慢慢挺腰去找omega的前列腺，阿云嘎夹着他的腰细细地磨。慢慢地，徐开骋捏掐着阿云嘎小巧的乳头，腰部发力狠干，涨得紫红的阴茎重重地捣进烂熟的骚穴，每一下皆肏到omega甬道深处的g点。阿云嘎爽得浑身颤抖，omega的小穴湿滑窄嫩，淫水淅沥沥地流，阿云嘎抱着徐开骋的肩膀，臀尖被撞得通红，雪白的臀肉泛着粉嫩的桃色，他急切地嗅着alpha的信息素，快感巨浪似地将他吞没，他紧紧地攀着徐开骋，嗓子已经哑了。

胀大的阴茎将紧窄的小穴填得满满当当，宽大的龟头磨着omega紧闭的生殖腔，阿云嘎只觉得腰很酸，大腿内侧疯狂打颤，爽得直翻白眼，他骑在徐开骋身上起落，男人的大手控着阿云嘎的纤细的腰腹，阿云嘎摆臀迎合徐开骋大力的肏干，两人接合的阴部湿滑一片，阿云嘎的阴茎涨得紫红，射不出一点精液。

阿云嘎脖子上的缎带松了，落到徐开骋身上，alpha神色一暗，让阿云嘎跪趴在床上，臀部高高翘着，细白的腰肢贴着湿透的床单，阿云嘎被干得跪不住，雪白的臀部被撞得红肿，他咬着唇呜呜地哭，四肢密布微小的汗珠，皮肤愈发细滑，alpha硕大的龟头忽然将生殖腔顶开一个细缝，阿云嘎尖叫着高潮，肉臀一抖一抖地，他想往前爬，随即被徐开骋掐着腰拖回来，alpha长驱直入地肏进甬道内部的生殖腔，高热湿黏的内壁紧紧地箍着侵入的阴茎，徐开骋爽得头皮发麻，他忍不住手劲大了些，在阿云嘎的臀上留下红痕，阿云嘎的脸压在床垫上，口水浸湿了一块，眼前充满斑斓的色块。

徐开骋放好热水，抱着阿云嘎到浴室，omega闭着眼睛熟睡，徐开骋轻抚他的脸，指腹印上阿云嘎唇上的齿痕。阿云嘎在泡进热水里不久后醒来，徐开骋在帮他清理泥泞的下身，阿云嘎顿时涨红了脸，结结巴巴地说道，“你别弄了……”

徐开骋“啵”地亲了他一口，手上的动作不停，他从身后搂着阿云嘎，两人几乎叠在一块，他吻了吻阿云嘎的耳垂，心满意足地说道，“我的圣诞礼物。”

阿云嘎艰难地回身，扬起一片水花，和徐开骋接了一个长长的湿吻，抹了抹口水，阿云嘎抵着徐开骋的额头，眼睛亮晶晶的，水气弥漫，“你喜欢吗？”

“不喜欢。”

“我爱死了。”徐开骋逗他，阿云嘎轻咬了一口他的鼻子以示惩戒，和徐开骋断断续续地接吻，直到热水逐渐温凉。阿云嘎穿上睡袍，和徐开骋躺在副卧的床上，他的脖子留下一道红痕，徐开骋看了很久，凑上去轻咬阿云嘎的喉结，“下回别绑了，危险。”

“没有下回了。”阿云嘎摸了摸徐开骋柔软的发丝，和他对视，徐开骋凑上去亲阿云嘎精致的鼻樑，四瓣唇紧贴着，细细地摩挲，呼息间都是对方的温度。

徐开骋的大手复上阿云嘎平坦的腹部，唇齿交缠间，爱意流淌，徐开骋喃喃道，“我们什么时候生个宝宝？”

“嗯，你和我的宝宝。”

徐开骋俯身，唇瓣沿着阿云嘎薄薄的肚皮，一路往下，他抬眼看阿云嘎，眼睛里沉着慾望，张开嘴含住阿云嘎半勃的阴茎，粗厚的舌头在他的龟头上舔一圈，再吸一口微张的马眼。阿云嘎被吸得战栗，他伸手抓乱徐开骋的头发，大腿敞着夹住徐开骋的埋在他腿间的头，神情涣散地望着天花板。阿云嘎几乎能想像那里有一面镜子，他被alpha压在身下，唇红得滴血。徐开骋拉开他的腿往外掰，舌头舔进他方才肏软的穴口，阿云嘎呜咽地叫出声，穴肉搅动着吸吮入侵的外物，内里的淫水汩汩流渗，阿云嘎抖着臀射了一次，无力的大腿挂在徐开骋腰上，徐开骋细细地舔吻omega细嫩的大腿内侧，在上头留下玫红的吻。

阿云嘎再次含进alpha半硬的阴茎，性器在骚软的穴里有节奏地抽插，阿云嘎的小腿架在徐开骋的肩上，臀部悬空，细白的腰随着alpha肏干的频率摆动，水红色的浴袍敞开，omega柔软的乳肉隐约露出弧度。徐开骋填得很深，严丝合缝地楔进omega潮湿的穴，他倾身含住阿云嘎肉粉色的乳尖，叼在嘴里细细地磨，右手包着阿云嘎小巧的左乳，面团似地搓揉，阿云嘎轻喘着复上alpha的手，脚背在徐开骋的后腰上磨蹭。omega的性器挺着，在男人的腹肌上快速摩擦，阿云嘎的身体不由自主地痉挛，快感层层叠高，乳白的肌肤泛着情色的潮红，他抱着徐开骋宽厚的背，在上头无措地抓挠，像抱住巨浪中唯一的浮木。

徐开骋喘着粗气，叼着阿云嘎的唇肉吮吸舐咬，将omega香甜的气息一一吞吃入腹，alpha骇人的性器涨得紫红，被湿滑的穴肉紧紧夹着，像一张小嘴，将他牢牢裹挟。阿云嘎被他亲手洗得香香软软，现在被他干得骚水直流，沾染alpha的体液和味道，徐开骋的大手掐揉阿云嘎挺翘的臀肉往外堆，让他能更紧密地和omega接合。阿云嘎被他干得双目失焦，水红的舌头从兔牙探出，徐开骋模仿着下身的动作和他接吻，“哈、哈——……嗯，太深了……呜、不要……射不出来了……啊……”

“可以的，”徐开骋在阿云嘎耳边诱哄，温热的气息喷在敏感的耳朵上，阿云嘎受不了地摇头，全身过电似地抽搐，徐开骋重重挺身，alpha再次顶开阿云嘎的生殖腔，omega被激得弓起腰，像一道绷紧的弓，阿云嘎捶打着徐开骋的背，被急速攀上的高潮打得浑身湿透，alpha膨大的结将他们紧锁在一起，徐开骋几乎将他钉在床上，阿云嘎的身上沾满了两人的体液，他抖着腰等待alpha绵长的射精结束，阿云嘎断断续续地和徐开骋接吻，唾液顺着修长的脖颈流下。

Alpha的性器滑了出来，阿云嘎反射性地夹了夹腿，搂着徐开骋的脖子，往他的后颈上狠狠咬了一口，在徐开骋的腺体上留下他的牙印。阿云嘎趴在徐开骋胸前，累得睁不开眼，“做狠了……”

“这回估计能怀上。”徐开骋收紧臂膀，将阿云嘎锁在怀里，低头亲吻他额前的碎发，目不转睛地盯着阿云嘎看了一会儿，“我的嘎嘎真好看。”

阿云嘎在alpha饱满的胸肌上蹭了蹭，不满地嘟嘴，撒娇道，“哪那么容易怀啊……”

“怀不上就下次，下下次。”徐开骋轻柔地吻了吻阿云嘎的眼睛，小他两岁的男人笑得眉眼弯弯，徐开骋的乐趣就是把阿云嘎宠得像公主，最好一辈子都对他撒娇使小性子。

“我们来日方长。”


End file.
